


Discovery of a Deep Fried Salad

by FernStone



Series: Food Omens [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Food Service, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Established Relationship, Fast Food, Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Other, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: "I wouldn't blame them with how Crowley can act," Zira sighed. "We both ended up with quiet fiery partners didn't we."Gabriel laughed. "We did, yes.""Well, I'll try talk to Crowley. Maybe when that's all done we can try and get them to talk to each other. I think they need it.""As long as you clean up any blood," Gabriel gave a loud sniff."Then you have to hold them away from each other when they fight. You are the stronger one.""Its a deal."
Relationships: Aziraphale & Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Dagon (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Food Omens [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481564
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Discovery of a Deep Fried Salad

**Author's Note:**

> Yo its been a while - I spent months writing this oops xD I have one more food omens story planned, but don't expect that for a while (ima be concentrating on HDM fic atm). But yeah enjoy!
> 
> As per normal unbetad

"I will wipe that smug grin off your face if you don't stop it, Crowley," Beez snapped at Crowley after he looked at them with the same full of himself smile for the tenth time that half hour. Normally the hour after closing was relaxing. Beez was sorting out the tills while Crowley was giving everything a clean, and Dagon was in the office doing paperwork. However Crowley was continually looking over at them and grinning. It was very distracting when looked like a very punchable smug bastard. 

"Whatever do you mean," Crowley smirked again, leaning over the counter as he wiped it down. "Does it bother you?" 

"Clearly." 

"You want to know what I knowww," Crowley harped, sing song tone making Beez even more pissed off. 

"Just spit it out or I will throw you out." 

Crowley wiggled his eyebrows, leaning in closer to whisper conspiratorialy. "I know about you and Gabriel." 

Beez froze, eyes widening a fraction before they quickly played it cool. "What do you mean? You know we're just friends, if even that." 

"Oh you're definitely not," Crowley smirked. "I can tell you're in loooove, Bee." 

The nickname just irritated them more, especially when Crowley pointed out something they hadn't even admitted to themselves (nevermind their boyfriend). "I'm not." 

"Uh huh. Me and Zira did some snooping and figured it out. You hide it better but Zira noticed that Gabriel has become more cheerful and amenable recently. He doesn't always berate Zira and actually let's him talk about me. But once I realised I noticed with you too. You're happier. And the way you two are together." Crowley waggled his eyebrows. "Going to heaven last week just confirmed it." 

So that was why he'd taken them there. Of course there had been some reason behind it. Beez took a deep breath to push down the panic rising in them and the shaking of their hands. They resorted to the only way they knew how to fix this. 

They grabbed Crowley by the front of his apron and pulled him closer, hissing. "You better not tell anyone." 

"I won't, I swear," he held his hands up, smile all innocent and eyes all smug. Beez didn't believe him one but what could they do? They let him go. 

"Your shift's over, go home." 

"Sure thing, boss," Crowley saluted them and with one last teasing wink went to collect his stuff and leave. 

It took everything in them to not just slump against the counter and curl into a ball. They finished their work, checked in on Dagon and made sure she had keys to lock up. 

Once they were outside, in the alley way between their restaurants, they let out their frustration. 

"Fuck," they kicked the wall while growling. "Fucking Crowley." Another kick, and then a wince. 

What where they going to do? There was no way he could keep it secret. Should they tell everyone first? Could they even tell them? What would they say, after Beez had been so against Crowley's relationship. 

They shook their head to stop themselves spiralling into anxiety. They had to keep calm. A deep breath, then they pulled out their phone to call Gabriel. 

"Oh hi Beez, didn't expect a call tonight," Gabriel's voice, confused as always, eventually came out the speaker. They didn't have plans to see each other that night and Beez rarely called when they hadn't made plans, what with needing time to recharge sometimes. "Everything fine?" 

"Crowley knows." 

"Pardon?" 

"Crowley knows about us. Your brother too." 

Silence, then a soft swear. "How?" 

"They figured it out," Beez pushed down panic. This was fine, they could deal with this. "That's why Crowley took me to your restaurant so they could both see us together." 

"Okay, what do we do now? Does it change much?" 

Does it change much? "I don't know about Zira, but Crowley cannot keep his mouth shut. He will tell everyone." 

There was a pause, and the sound of some movement on the other side of the line. "How about I come over so we can talk about it."

"That sounds good, I'll see you at mine." Beez's voice shook as they hung up. They hadn't planned to see Gabriel, had just wanted it to be a phone call, but they realised now they needed it. They wanted to see him. 

This had shaken them more than they'd first thought. More than it should have. 

They got home quickly and made a pot of tea, curling up on the sofa to nurse it in their hands. They didn't bother turning on the TV. It would just be mindless garbage on at this hour anyway.

They were halfway through their cup when they heard the door open, some shuffling and muffled words. Gabriel appeared moments later. 

"Hi," they greeted him softly, putting down their tea to collapse against him where he sat beside them. His arms circling them and pulling them further in helped them relax slightly. They let out a long breath and the tension they'd been holding in since they left work. 

"Hello," Gabriel smiled softly, face already buried in their mop of hair. He seemed to like doing that. At first they'd been confused about it but now they found it endearing. 

"Easy journey over?" 

"Yeah, there was very little traffic," Gabriel nodded. Unlike Beez he owned a car, though he didn't seem to always use it to get into work (or theirs). But when it was nearing midnight? There wasn't exactly going to be much public transport. 

"I'm glad," Beez sighed softly, relaxing against him. They knew they were avoiding the topic by making small talk but they really didn't want to talk about it. They wanted to bath in the happiness of being with their boyfriend before they turned back to serious matters. 

Gabriel hummed in response, one hand moving to gentle hold their own and run circles against it with his thumb. "How are you feeling?" 

"Okay," they shrugged. It was close to the truth. They felt fine right now, now that he was here, but they didn't really know how they felt. "I don't know." 

"I understand. It's a lot to deal with so suddenly." 

Beez nodded. "I knew we'd have to, eventually. We can't keep hiding that we're together. And I don't want to hide being with you just... I don't know how to tell everyone after all the rivalry and the past. Things are different now but still. It's just hard." 

"But Crowley's put you in a tough position now, right?" 

"He really has," Beez sighed with frustration. "I didn't plan to do it so soon. I wanted to plan it, make it perfect." 

"You're close to your coworkers, aren't you?" 

Beez tilted their head, slightly confused about the relevance, but answered anyway. "They're like family, why?" 

"Then they won't judge you for choosing me if it makes you happy. I don't know them well but I can't imagine any of them giving you a hard time about it."

Beez paused to think about that for a moment. Dagon had been their closest friends for years and had been there for them in some of their hardest times. They'd rarely talked about romance because they didn't have to - they both hadn't had time (or the want) to date for years. But they'd always know they wouldn't be judge for their choice of partner (and wouldn't judge). So why did they suddenly fear it? Dagon knew they were friend with Gabriel and had never shown disgust over it. 

Dagon knew best what they'd been through and had struggled at Heaven's too. But they'd never said they disliked Gabriel. If anything they rarely interacted then. 

Hastur and Ligur would be similar. Hastur was quick to anger and held a grudge, but he was mostly over it by now. Ligur was less active about it, normally Hastur acted out the anger for the two. He'd definitely be fine with it. 

"You're right," Beez nodded after a long silence. "They'll be fine with it, I don't know why I was so worried." 

"It's understandable to be," Gabriel shrugged. "I'll talk to Zira tomorrow about him knowing. I can also help you tell your friends?" 

"It'll be easier if I do it myself. I'll tell Dagon in a few days when we've got the early shifts." 

-

Gabriel invited Zira around for dinner the next day, knowing they both finished in the late afternoon so he couldn't say no. They hadn't had dinner together for a while and, well, Gabriel felt he needed to rectify that. 

At least that was what he told his brother. He was going to have a nice setup before he launched into a tirade about finding out about his relationship. He knew they didn't have the closest relationship but he'd hoped Zira would've approached him to talk about it. 

"It's rather unusual for you to invite me over," Zira commenter near the end of an entirely silent drive. 

"It's well overdue, it's been a long time since we've talked," Gabriel replied diplomatically. A slight nod from Zira gave way to silence again. 

When they arrived at his Gabriel poured a glass of wine for them both before putting the meal he'd prepared earlier into the oven. 

"How's Crowley?" Gabriel indicated for Zira to sit at the bar booth in his kitchen. 

"Spiffing," his brother's face lit up at the mention of his boyfriend. "We're thinking of moving in together soon." 

"Oh really?" That was something of a shock. Gabriel knew how obsessed they were with each other but didn't realised theyd been planning something so big. 

"Yes really! We've started looking for flats that we can afford together."

"Does mother know about this." 

"No," Zira rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll tell her soon, but you know what she can be like, Gabriel." 

"I do," Gabriel replied somewhat tersely. He was not looking forward to telling their mother about his relationship with Beez someday. "I don't think she'll accept it easily but-" 

"Yeah, I know, it's an unacceptable idea," Zira cut him off, features tightening. Gabriel tried not to say. 

"I was going to say, but I will support you and help you convince her." 

Zira's pale eyes went from anger to confusion to delight. "Oh thank you, Gabriel! I really appreciate it." 

"Don't worry about it," Gabriel turned away to pull out the risotto he'd heated up. He swiftly plated it and took the seat beside Zira. 

They both dug into the food in silence (aside from sounds of joy from Zira, part of the reason Gabriel rarely ate with him anymore). 

"This is absolutely delectable, Gabriel you've really outdone yourself," Zira practically licked the last drops off his plate. 

"Nonsense, it's just normal cooking from me," Gabriel scraped up the remainders off his own food. 

He put their plates away before indicating Zira come with him into the living room. His brother flopped down on the sofa while a Gabriel chose the chair right next to it so he was more angled to watch Zira. 

"So, Zira, do you have anything to tell me?" 

Zira blinked, before nervously stammering as he so often did. "Whatever could you mean." 

Gabriel hit him with a hard stare. His brother was fidgeting with his hands, absolutely refusing to meet his gaze. A sure sign he knew. "About me and Beez." 

"It was Crowley's idea to not tell you when we found out!" Zira blurted out, face turning red before he continued in a quieter manner. "I hoped you'd tell me. We're brothers, after all." 

That made Gabriel pause. He'd assumed that Zira hadn't spoken to him so he could Lord the knowledge over him just like Crowley did to Beez. He hadn't stopped to think that Zira had wanted to here it from him. 

They weren't close, but he guessed that their relationship wasn't as dysfunctional as Beez and Crowley's. 

"I understand," Gabriel let out a soft sigh. "I was going to talk to you, eventually. We haven't told people yet. You know better than anyone how people talk." 

"I do," Zira gave a weak smile. Gabriel felt bad that he'd been one to judge their relationship at first too (though he still wasn't entirely sure Crowley was good enough for his brother). "How did you find out that I know?" 

"Your boyfriend teased Beez about it then dropped that he knew," Gabriel narrowed his eyes. 

"Oh gosh, I told him not to do that," Zira held a hand over his mouth in shock. "I can't believe he went ahead and did it without telling me! I'm going to have to talk to him about this." 

"Please do. I don't know if I can stop my partner from strangling him if he doesn't stop." 

"I wouldn't blame them with how Crowley can act," Zira sighed, before smiling softly at Gabriel. "We both ended up with quiet fiery partners didn't we." 

Gabriel laughed. "We did, yes." 

"Well, I'll try talk to Crowley. Maybe when that's all done we can try and get them to talk to each other. I think they need it." 

"As long as you clean up any blood," Gabriel gave a loud and fake sniff. 

"Then you have to hold them away from each other when they fight. You are the stronger one." 

Gabriel grinned. "Its a deal." 

-

Beez was incredibly anxious when they turned up to a small cafe near their work fifteen minute earlier than scheduled. They'd organised to have lunch with Dagon here, something the two of them did occasionally to catch up. The place was small and independently run. It was incredibly cosy but the two of them enjoyed the warm atmosphere. 

They'd gone over in their mind a hundred times what they were going to say to Dagon. It had been a constant thought until they eventually fell into a fitful sleep. They did not feel well rested at all. Thankfully the coffee they'd ordered was beginning to kick in by the time Dagon arrived. 

"Afternoon," Dagon smiled slightly, sitting down and placing their own coffee in front of them. "Its been a while since we did this." 

"It has," Beez nodded. "We've both been busy." 

"Quite," she nodded with a sip of her coffee. "Though you're less busy now, I take it? Since you're finally taking breaks." 

Beez didn't cower under her hard stare. Part of them, deep down, still believed that they didn't need so many breaks from work. But they were mostly grateful to Gabriel and Dagon for forcing those in them. "Well I have you to thank for that." 

"You're welcome," Dagon flashed a teasing grin. "But really it was mostly Gabriel, if he hadn't approached me I wouldn't have even thought about it." 

"We're too good at overworking ourselves," Beez laughed, rubbing their hands together as their voice wavered slightly. "Actually, that's something I want to talk to you about. Gabriel I mean." 

Dagon raised her eyebrow for them to continue. 

"We're dating. Have been for a while. I know this is probably strange to hear, considering how much I used to hate him... Well, everyone from Heaven really. But he's not as much of an asshole as I expected." 

"I guessed something like this had happened," Dagon laughed slightly, eyes soft. 

"You did?" Beez blinked. 

"Well, he's been hanging around so often. And you've seemed happier recently especially when you're talking to him. It's been nice to see you brighter," she smiled. "Also there's the incident with him asking about your time off. The others might not have noticed, but I'm your best friend and I can tell the difference in you. He's good for you." 

"Uh, well then," Beez stammered, face turning red. They'd expected some kind of push again the relationship not... This. "I take it that's approval." 

"If he's different like you say he is, then yes," Dagon nodded. "Your happiness is more important than a long held grudge."

"I'm not sure if the others will see it that way. I can understand, after everything we went through, so I don't know how to tell them." Not like with Dagon, who they'd known deep down would support them. Any outcry against it would be from her concern for them rather than hatred of Gabriel.

"I think you'll be surprised, they really won't be bothered. One person doesn't represent the entire restaurant. It wasn't Gabriel who treated Hastur and Ligur so badly, anyway." 

Beez inclined their head. "You're right, I'm sure it'll be fine." 

"It will, and I can help you tell them." 

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Thanks for everything." 

-

Gabriel was delighted when Beez texted him that everything had gone well with Dagon. It was exactly what he'd expected, but there'd still been a slight edge of nervousness. And he knew Beez had been incredibly anxious about it. 

The rest of the work day had crawled on until he was finally free. And boy, was he starving - he knew exactly where to go to get food. 

"The normal, please," he grinned as he swaggered up to Beez's till. They just gave him a half assed glare. 

"You're not sick of it yet?" they drawled, eyebrow raised as they took his money. 

"Never, not when I get to see you." 

"We have other things on the menu," Beez sighed. "Well, whatever, I'm not your mother. I'm just getting off the till to do some paperwork so Dagon will get your food to you." 

Gabriel pouted, but let them go. He guessed he'd just have to wait around a bit for their company. Shrugging he went and sat at the nearest free table. He wasn't aimlessly scrolling through the news for long before Dagon brought over his food (strange, since he was pretty sure he only got table service when Beez was coming to eat with him). 

Then Dagon sat opposite him, arms folded, causing him to pause as he reached for his burger. 

"So, Gabriel," she narrowed her eyes, leaning in and causing him to gulp. "I hear you're dating Beez." 

"I am," Gabriel blinked, food forgotten. Was he about to be told to back off or something? But Beez has said Dagon had accepted their relationship and was happy for them. "Is that a problem?" 

Dagon delicately raised an eyebrow. "Of course it isn't. You make Beez happy. I haven't seen them enjoy something outside of work in years. I'm not oblivious and the change in them has been obvious. I'm happy for you both, because all I want is for them to be happy." 

Gabriel let out a sigh of relief. So it wasn't anything bad. 

"But," Dagon continued, tone taking a more threatening turn. "If you hurt them in any way or make them cry, I will destroy you. I don't care how hard it is but I will make your life a living hell." 

Gabriel gulped, blinking and nodding as her words set in. "I wouldn't even consider it." 

"Good, keep it that way," she sounded pleased, but there was still a threat in her eyes. "I'll leave you to enjoy your meal." 

She got and headed over to the office, which Beez had just stepped out of and was looking at them both with bewilderment. 

Gabriel swore he heard her say 'he's a keeper', but tried to think on it all as he bit into his burger. 

-

"I think I fucked up." 

"Huh," Zira looked up from the takeout sushi he was delicately eating towards his boyfriend, where he was lounging on the sofa. "What do you mean, dear?" 

"With Beez. I shouldn't have goaded them about something so serious, not after the shit we got for our relationship. Of course they were worried about it." 

Zira held back a soft sigh, eyeing the now empty wine glass in Crowley's hand. He should have been worried when Crowley was so quiet after he explained his talk with Gabriel. "Dear, you're drunk." 

"It doesn't change that it's the truth," Crowley moaned forlornly, dramatic draping himself across the sofa. 

Zira resisted the urge to roll his eyes. For all that if was a serious topic Crowley was reacting so childishly. He wasn't sure what he expected from his overdramatic boyfriend. Finishing his sushi he went over to Crowley, shoving over his legs to sit beside him. 

"I'm sure you can talk to Beez and apologise." 

"We never talk," Crowley pouted, immediately clinging to Zira now that he was within grabbing vicinity. "We don't have that kind of relationship." 

Zira hummed softly, squeezing Crowley close to him. Maybe he could help with that. 

-

"I don't know why you're insisting on going out for a drink," Beez frowned at Gabriel, who was striding along the street with them in tow (half dragged by how they were holding hands). 

"It's a nice bar and we don't go out often," Gabriel smiled. "I figured it would good to do that every once in the while." 

Beez was skeptical, but Gabriel seemed so set on it that they weren't really going to argue. It was time with him, after all, and they always enjoyed that no matter the location. They just preferred staying in their flat more. They could relax more easily. Outside they felt like they were being watched by people and judged for their relationship. 

They didn't really let it get to them, they didn't care about others opinions (much), but it still made them uncomfortable. 

"What's your definition of nice. Because if it's one of your fancy places we're turning right back around cause we both know I won't fit in." 

"You'd fit in perfectly fine when dressed up," Gabriel retorted. "But don't worry, it's not. It's very homely." 

Beez found that even more suspicious. Gabriel had taken them places before and they'd always been the absolute opposite of homely. Pristine, blindingly white and posh were words that came to mind to describe places Gabriel liked. It was one of the many reasons they didn't want to go to his place. 

"Here we are," Gabriel grinned, ushering Beez inside what was indeed a homely pub. It was small, but not so much that you felt packed in. There was a friendly atmosphere of chatting and laughter but it wasn't so busy that they would struggle to find seats. It was... Well, it was actually nice. Beez was surprised. 

"What do you want to drink?" Gabriel's gentle nudge pulled them out of their daze. They hadn't even realised they'd approached the bar. 

"Uh, a rum and coke." 

Gabriel nodded before proceeding to order the most expensive rum and a small glass of wine for himself. He then insisted on paying, much to Beez's dismay. Their grumbling was ignored as they found a table. 

They relaxed against his side, sipping their drink in comforting silence until Gabriel suddenly shot up. 

They glared at him, before glancing at the people he was waving over. 

No. 

"Zira, lovely to see you," Gabriel grinned, clapping his brother on the back. Beez gave his boyfriend a hard stare that was entirely ignored. Crowley wasn't quite meeting their eye, hands in pockets and uncharacteristically quiet. 

"Ah, yes, just popping by. Crowley and I do love this place," Zira chittering, slightly nervous. 

"I'm here by your recommendation," Gabriel boomed, glancing back at Beez. "Why don't we go to the bar, I have some things I need to talk to you about." 

So he left Beez with their cousin, fuming at the betrayal. Of course this was some kind of set up. They should've been suspicious when he'd asked them to go out! They'd almost started to enjoy it. 

Keeping narrowed eyes on Crowley across from them, they downed their drink. He did the same. 

"So," they began evenly. "Did you know about this in advance." 

"Sort of," Crowley responded awkwardly, incredibly unlike his normal sarcastic self. "Our boyfriends organised it." 

Beez raised an eyebrow. "Why?" 

Crowley looked away. "I wanted to apologise." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I wanted to apologise, for lording your relationship over you," he repeated, looking them in the eye now. "I realised I fucked up." 

Beez was glad they'd finished their drink, staring helplessly at their cousin. They weren't exactly close and they never, ever talked about feelings. Nevermind apologies. "Normally you do care about my feelings." 

Crowley winced. "Yeah, well somethings changed now. Someone made me better." 

They let out a soft sigh. "I understand that." A glance at were Gabriel and Zira were standing at the bar, chatting animatedly. "Apology accepted. For all its worth, I'm sorry for all the shit I gave you two." 

"Also accepted," Crowley nodded, relaxing into a more slouching pose. More like what they were used to. "I guess we can start to, yknow, be more friendly with each other." 

"We can try," Beez responded drily. "I don't know how long we'll last before we're at each others throats again." 

At that Crowley laughed. "Well we've got people to hold us back now, if we try to kill each other." 

"That we do." 

-

"Stop with the PDA, or I will kick you out," Beez smacked Crowley over the back of the head, curling their lips at him holding Zira's hands over the table and staring at each other lovingly.

"Hey! This is hardly PDA... Anyway, like you and Gabriel don't."

"We keep a minimum a metre between us at all times," Beez smirked. "And anyway, I'm your boss, I'm in charge."

"So much for being more accepting of our relationship," Crowley muttered, dejectedly letting go of his boyfriends hands.

"I'm accepting of it when it doesn't interrupt your working," Beez fixed him with a glare, shooing Crowley away from the till he'd been at and towards the food production. They then turned to Zira. "Do you want anything to eat, or are you just going to stand there and stare at Crowley."

"I'll have a burger and chips," Zira squeaked.

"Alright, just take a seat and he'll bring it over to you," they jerked a thumb at Crowley. Zira nodded and hurriedly went to sit beside Gabriel, who flashed Beez a grin. They rolled their eyes. He already had his usual meal in front of him (he should really start mixing it up).

Beez quickly put in Zira's order then went about closing the till. It was nearing closing, and there was just a few people writing for takeaway aside from Gabriel and Zira. May as well stop taking orders early. They were only open a half day that day anyway, deciding that one shorter Sunday a month wouldn't be an issue (they all needed it). 

"Take your boyfriend is order then your free to go," Beez said to Zira as they went past to start collecting up the other orders people were waiting for. Nearly everything was cooked, then Dagon could leave. They just had a little bit of checking to do before they were done to.

It was nice to finish before midnight for once.

It didn't take them long to finish up, making sure the closed sign was up before they went to sit beside their boyfriend. They sighed softly, giving a light smile as he squeezed their leg under the table. They were drained from fives days in a row of full days and they could wait to get home.

They had to wait for Gabriel and Zira to finish eating first. No way they trusted Crowley to lock up.

"Well this is lovely," Zira piped up, interrupting the surprisingly comfortable silence.

"I'm not sure lovely is how I'd describe our food," Beez retorted, eyebrow raised.

"Especially when Beez is the one who made it," Crowley teased, earning himself a kick under the table. "Hey!"

"I'm perfectly fine at cooking, thank you very much. Unlike somebody," Beez fixed him with a look to tell him that they'd bring up very embarrassing stories from him trying to cook as a young adult.

"They're an amazing Chef actually," Gabriel added with a beaming smile towards his partner. "The food quality here is what let's them down.

Crowley made gagging sounds, whereas Beez snorted. "Thank you for the double edged compliment."

Zira was watching the proceedings with a wide, incredibly genuine smile. "That's not what I meant anyway. I meant this, us, hanging out is nice. Without fighting. Well minimal fighting."

Everyone just stared at Zira, eyes narrowed in confusion and concern. Though, not too strongly, because this was Zira who was taking and he'd always been a bit weird and wishy washy.

"Why don't we go on a double date sometime?"

"No," they all said fairly in unison (well fuck no in Beez's case and absolutely not from Gabriel).

"Let's not push it, angel," Crowley said softly, patting the dejected man's shoulder. "We only just started talking properly."

"We're not interested in joining your gross PDA filled dates anyway," Beez scrunched up their nose.

"Like you don't kiss on your dates!" Crowley retorted.

"Not in public."

Gabriel and Zira shared a look, before the latter gently put his hands on his boyfriends shoulders. "We should get going, dear, or we might be late for our dinner booking."

"Oh, I forgot about that," Crowley stopped shooting daggers at his cousin to stare lovingly at Zira. "Let's go."

"See you later," Zira smiled at the other to before ushering Crowley out of the restaurant.

Beez let out a soft sigh before relaxing again Gabriel. They should also leave and at least go home to relax. But they wanted a moment before they left.

"Things turned out pretty well, I think," Gabriel commented, loosely placing his arm around Beez.

Beez let out a slight hum and nod. "Yeah, I guess they did." 


End file.
